


The Emptiness You Left Behind

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is mourning, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Sad, so is Mick, unable to let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is mourning, and Mick tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emptiness You Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came out of nowhere and touches on a pairing I really like but haven't really written before.
> 
> It isn't edited.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Barry feels himself grow light-headed when Mick tightens his hold around his throat a bit more.

It feels good…

It makes it easier not to think but just to feel.

“You like this,” the taller man rumbles, sounding low, and pleased, and slightly out of breath.

Barry wants to replay but can’t. Not only because he couldn’t get a tone out if he wanted to due to the tight grip around his throat, but because he isn’t able to think of anything right now. Not with how good this feels, how amazing…

The thrusts get harder, faster, and a spark of stars dances before Barry’s eyes every time the other man hits his prostate. It is an exhilarating feeling, something that causes his mind to grow sluggish, just as he wants it.

Briefly, his vision grows dark, the lack of oxygen too much for his body too handle, but Mick seems to notice because he eases his grip a bit.

Barry groans softly, and it becomes more difficult to focus the longer this is going on.

It feels good...

In moment like this, when his mind is hardly able to grasp the reality around him anymore, it is nearly as if it was Len…

He clenches his eyes shut and inhales sharply through his nose, unwilling to let the image of the other man come up in his mind.

“’S fine,” Mick tells him. “I’ve got you, doll face.”

Barry grits his teeth and concentrates on the growing heat in his loins, on how it feels to be pushed down and held down, unable and unwilling to do anything but to relent and take…

“You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” the other man tells him, slightly panting now, and tightens his grip around his throat again.

Tears leak through Barry’s closed eyelids and run down his temples, leaving a hot trace behind that feels all too familiar.

_“You can’t go on like this, Barry.” Lisa looks so sad when she tells him this. She always seems so damn sad whenever he is around these days._

She doesn’t understand…

_“You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” Iris seems much more disapproving, concerned and disapproving._

She hates this, and he doesn’t know how to make her understand... how to make anybody understand that he _can’t_ let this slip away from him too…

_“Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror in the last couple of months?” Joe is angry and worried._

Barry knows that he makes his surrogate father feel helpless, and he hates himself for this, but…

_“You have to move on.”_

Iris again… and Lisa.

“I-I… can’t…” he croaks around the tight grip on his throat. Mick’s hand feels big and strong, so much like Len’s…

“’S okay.” Mick sounds hoarse and close, high on arousal and so very _close_. “I’ve got you.”

Barry sobs and just wants to forget for a moment. He just wants this small moment of peace…

_“I’ve got you.”_

His next sob is cut off when Mick’s grip tightens enough again that he can’t breathe.

_“I’ve got you, Scarlet.”_

He misses him so much…

Mick’s hand grabs Barry’s painfully hard erection then, and the combination of the additional stimulation as well as the lack of oxygen is enough to send him over the edge.

His body shudders and trembles as he is drowned in the bliss of his climax. One wave of after another of heat and release flashes through him which causes his whole body to grow stiff for a second and his toes to curl up, and it is only intensified by how Mick keeps thrusting into him for what feels like forever before the man himself reaches his own orgasm.

The grip around his throat vanishes, and Barry is pushed into the mattress by the weight of the taller man.

They both are out of breath, and he keeps his eyes closed while Mick kisses his shoulder and throat lazily.

Barry pants slightly, his eyes closed.

He doesn’t mind Mick’s touch.

He hasn’t minded it in a long while…

“Thank you,” he whispers quietly and feels how more hot tears start running down the side of his face.

“’S okay,” Mick says in a sated and calm voice before he kisses his cheek. “I miss him too.”

Barry listens into the quietness of his mind.

Into the silence…

Into the emptiness Len left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
